Yin and Yang
by IcyBreeze7
Summary: Yin is 13 years old, and goes to Seigaku. His easy-going attitude masks a dangerous secret that he has had to hide for a long time, but a visit to the tennis courts may ruin him. Warning: OC. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfiction, and it will be longer than the first.

Description: Yin is 13 years old, and goes to Seigaku. He has an easy going attitude that masks a dangerous secret. He has two personalities. He has had to hide this secret

for a long time, but a visit to the tennis courts may ruin him forever. He also has to make sure his past stays in the past.

Warning: I do not own Prince Of Tennis, or any of its characters. I do own Yin though.

Yin and Yang

'Ding, Ding'

"Hey Yin, Wake up!"

Yin felt something hit his back. He brought his head up, and saw one of his classmates standing there.

"What do you want?" he half-growled.

His classmate flinched a little, and took a step back. His classmate was so defensive that you would have thought that he was an animal who was in danger.

"The bell rang, so it's time to go." his classmate said nervously.

"Thanks for the information." he said sarcastically. "But I kind of realized that since everyone is gone."

His classmate looked like he was about to walk away, but he decided against it.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything after school today?"

"Wow, you're asking me on a date? Didn't think you swung that way, Akari." Yin said with a smirk.

Akari looked shocked, and turned a little bit red. He recovered quickly.

"No, I wasn't asking you on a date. I was wondering if you want to try out for the tennis team here." he asked cautiously.

The tennis team? Oh, right. Apparently this school, Seigaku, had the best tennis team around. But he didn't play tennis, at least, not anymore.

"Sorry, but I don't play." Yin said, not sounding sorry at all.

"You don't have to join, I just want someone to come with me." Akari said, looking very shy. "I don't want to go alone."

Yin gave a huge sigh before he answered.

"Fine, I'll come. but don't expect me to enjoy it."

Akari looked like a kid who had just gotten what he wanted for Christmas.

Yin tapped his foot impatiently. He was late. He was supposed to meet him by the clubhouse 15 minutes ago. He sighed, this is why he didn't want any friends. They were unreliable.

"Hey, Yin! Sorry I'm late." Akari yelled, running up to him.

Yin glared at him, but he merely walked into the clubhouse and changed. They were late enough as it is. Luckily Akari was a fast changer, so they made it to the courts on time. There were a fair amount

of people already there, and more still arriving. It seemed to Yin as if everyone was just standing around, and not doing anything. Sighing, he went to where some rackets were, and grabbed one. He

tested the weight and quality, and it seemed good. He grabbed a ball, and was about to start when someone yelled at him.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" a fellow second-year yelled.

He rolled his eyes. Sometimes people were so dense.

"What's it look like? I'm warming up." he shot back. He was about to toss the ball up and start, when someone grabbed his arm. He looked up and saw the same second-year who had been yelling at him.

"No practicing until the Buchou gets here."

Yin glanced at the hand holding his arm with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Let go."

The second year almost flinched at the tone of his voice. It had changed from its easy going tone from earlier, into one that hid malice. When he didn't let go, Yin took hold of the hand that held his arm, and twisted.

The second year's face contorted into one of pain. It became too much, and he sagged down. Yin let go of his hand, and he fell onto the court. He did the whole thing calmly, almost like he was turning a page

in a book. He looked around, everyone was staring at him.

"Who want to be next?" he growled, stepping forward.

Everyone immediately took a step back, except for one. It was Akari.

"W-What's wrong, Yin? Why are you acting like this?" he said, voice quivering.

Yin simply smirked darkly, and started walking toward him. But he was stopped by a voice that had command in it.

"What's going on here?"

Ooh, Cliffhanger. Who has appeared on the court at such a crucial time?

I'll be updating very soon, this is at the top of my priorities list. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd part of my story, and it is longer than the first part. I'll also be getting the next installment in soon.

Warning: I do not own Prince of Tennis, of any of its characters. I do own Yin though.

*Yin&Yang*

Yin looked up and saw a man standing there. He had brown hair and glasses, and stood with confidence. He could feel the shock around him.

"B-Buchou!" multiple team members exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" The Buchou asked, this time directing his question at Akari.

"I-I don't know!" Akari said, stuttering. "He seemed fine, until he grabbed his arm." He said, pointing at second-year, who was still on the ground. "Then he just freaked out."

The Buchou gave him a nod, and then turned his attention to Yin.

"You there, 20 laps for fighting on the court." he shouted.

With this, Yin started walking. But not around the court, he started walking toward the captain. He stopped directly in front of him.

"What did you say to me?" Yin asked, his voice low. The captain stared at him, his expression indifferent.

"40 laps for refusing."

When he said this, Yin finally snapped. He lurched at the captain, but was stopped when two people grabbed his arms. One had short spiky hair, and the other wore a bandanna. Yin hadn't noticed before,

but the captain had arrived with eight other people. He fought to get out of their grasp, but was stopped by a shout.

"Enough!"

Yin looked to his left, and saw an older women in a pink jumpsuit walking toward them.

"New members and non-regulars warm-up on court C and D. Regulars and you-" she said pointing at Yin, "-Stay here. Go!"

With this, the crowd started to dissipate. Soon only Yin and the regulars were left.

"Now, may someone please explain to me what happened here?" the coach said.

"According to his friend-" Tezuka said, pointing to Yin, "-He just suddenly snapped, and attacked a member."

"Is that so?" Ryuzaki said. She turned her attention to Yin and walked up to him. He struggled to break out of their grasp, but they held fast.

"Why did you attack him?" she asked, a frown on her face. "What's your name?"

Yin looked into her eyes, and was disgusted by the look in them. They held some anger, but they also held pity. He glared at her before answering.

"Fuck off, bitch." he said, spitting at her.

All of the team members looked surprised and shocked at this. He took advantage of the moment, and broke free. He hadn't gone two feet though, when he felt a pulsing in his chest, and stopped.

He fell to his knees, his chest burned. His vision was blurry, and he knew what had happened.

"Damn it. Stupid bastard, interrupting at a time like this."

With this, Yin collapsed.

*Yin&Yang*

When the Seigaku regulars had arrived at practice, the last thing they expected to see was people in a crowd, and someone lying on the court. They then saw a boy standing in the middle of it all.

He had pitch black hair that fell in waves, and was down to his chin. He was probably 5 foot 6, but the thing that surprised them the most, was his eyes. They were blood red. The team was surprised when the boy

had refused his laps, and shocked when he attacked Tezuka. But when he had called Ryuzaki a bitch, that was the last straw. They felt real anger. But even though he broke out of their grasp, he didn't

try to run away. They just heard a 'thud' and saw him lying on the ground. They just stared for a moment until Ryuzaki snapped them out of it.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Bring him over to the bench."

The team gaped at her for a moment, until they moved. Momo and Kaidoh put the boy's arms around their shoulders, and dragged him over to the bench. They stared at his face for a moment before they burst out talking.

"That was scary, nya!"

"He just freaked out!"

"Fshhhhh."

"Coach Ryuzaki! Tezuka! Are you all right?"

"..."

"Saa, that was unusual."

The team was so busy chattering that they didn't even notice when Yin started to stir. But then Fuji heard him, and in no time at all, the team was clustered around him. He faced angry faces and questions being

fired at him. Tezuka motioned for everyone to be quiet, and asked him one question when it was finally silent.

"Why did you come to the tennis courts today?"

Yin was confused.

"What are you talking about? I came with my friend to check out the tennis courts." he said.

Momo finally snapped.

"If you came to check out the club, then why did you attack a member?" he shouted. "And then you had the nerve to try and attack Buchou, and yell at Coach Ryuzaki!"

Yin was more confused than ever.

"What are you talking about? I never did any of those things." he said, his eyes perfectly innocent.

*Yin&Yang*

End of chapter 2! I'll be updating soon, so stay tuned! Until next time.


End file.
